User talk:Emilykoroleva
Trivia Hello, Emilykoroleva! Thank you for your recent edits. It's great to see new people getting involved in the Wiki. However, like on Wikipedia itself, Trivia sections are not permitted on HDM wiki. Anything you might want to include there should be incorporated into other sections. I look forward to seeing what you bring to the Wiki! - Amyosaurus (profile|talk) 09:13, October 25, 2017 (UTC) : Hello, thanks so much for this message, it was very helpful. Do you know if there is a talk page re: the dates that are included in this wiki? I find many of them problematic for a few reasons and would like to discuss this further. Also though I know the standard agreement on the tense is that it be past, in some instances this doesn't make sense and I know other wikis (e.g. HP) use present tense and this reads so much more pleasantly in terms of an encyclopaedia. Further to this, is English style followed (for example single quotation marks, no full point after contractions unless it cuts off the end of the word, -ize endings etc)? Is there a place this is detailed, for example a style guide? Hope you can help. Thanks for your patience - obviously I am new and still getting to grips with the way this is all done! Cheers (Emilykoroleva (talk) 11:43, October 29, 2017 (UTC)) ::: I agree that many of the dates here are problematic. I've actually been working my way slowly through the series looking for time indicators with the intention of establishing some sort of timeline, though this is difficult as there are a lot of statements that things happened after a few weeks, and such like. Still, we should be able to produce something better than what is already on the wiki. There is a forum thread about the dates where we discussed it a while back in terms of when Will was born, etc, but not the time scale of the series. ::: As far as style goes, articles should be written in British English. There's a full list in the Policy page. If there's anything unclear there, or that you'd like to see changed, please start a discussion on the talk page. The Policy was established many years ago by previous Admin and I'm willing to look at changing it where it makes sense to. - Amyosaurus (profile|talk) 12:47, October 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Hello, thanks so much for that. I sent a reply on the forum thread so would be v grateful to hear what you think about it. Tracking everything in time via the text can be very difficult sometimes as Pullman is notoriously difficult. Anyway I'll also take a look at the policy page and start any discussions where required (if I can work it out - otherwise I'll add to any that currently exist). Cheers Emilykoroleva (talk) 14:54, October 30, 2017 (UTC) List of countries I have now restored this page, to User:Emilykoroleva/List of Countries in Lyra's World. Remember to let us know when you're finished with it, so it can be deleted again! — evilquoll (talk) 00:22, November 13, 2017 (UTC) : Thanks v much - will do. Emilykoroleva (talk) 18:08, November 13, 2017 (UTC)